1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker, and more particularly to a speaker which has a wide reproducible sound band and is constructed to allow an angle of a speaker unit to be adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, as audio and video devices have been rapidly distributed throughout the world, the importance of a speaker is highlighted in addition to the importance of a display, and the demand for speakers gradually increases. Specifically, speakers having the advantages of small-sized bookshelf type speakers and capable of being installed in a narrow space without using separate speaker brackets are gaining popularity.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating the construction of a conventional speaker. Referring to FIG. 1, the speaker 1 has a housing 3 which is formed in the shape of a box to be narrow and elongate in the vertical direction. The housing 3 defines the outer appearance of the speaker 1. The housing 3 may have various cross-sectional shapes such as circular, quadrangular, and so forth.
A support 5 is provided to the lower end of the housing 3 so that the speaker 1 can stably stand on a base. The support 5 is secured to the lower end of the housing 3 and has a disc-shaped configuration possessing a predetermined area.
A speaker unit 7 is installed on one surface of the housing 3 such that the front surface of the speaker unit 7 is exposed to the outside. The speaker unit 7 functions to receive an electric signal from an audio device (not shown) and convert the electric signal into an audible sound signal. The speaker unit 7 is generally installed in a manner such that it is partially exposed on one surface of the housing 3 or is covered by a grille.
The conventional speaker 1 constructed as mentioned above has problems described below.
In the conventional speaker 1, the speaker unit 7 is installed over a partial region of the housing 3 which extends from the upper end to the middle portion of the housing 3. Therefore, the speaker unit 7 can only reproduce a sound signal which is within its own reproducible sound band. Consequently, the speaker 1 is insufficient to reproduce an original sound as it is because the speaker 1 can only reproduce a sound signal which belongs to a specific sound band, whereby an affluent sound volume cannot be provided.
Further, in the conventional speaker 1, the speaker unit 7 is installed to be secured to the front surface of the housing 3. That is to say, because the direction of the speaker unit 7 is fixed, limitations necessarily exist in transmitting sound in a proper direction. Consequently, a drawback is caused in that the entire speaker 1 must be moved in order to change a sound transmission direction.